Katniss' Pearl
by FireboltKnight97
Summary: Post MockingJay, pre epilogue. Katniss and Peeta are living happily in the Victor's Village. What happens when Katniss' Pearl goes missing? Small amount of Fluff. One Shot.


This is my first Hunger Games fanfic. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Peeta!" Katniss called from their bedroom.

"Ya," he replied while walking towards their bedroom.

"Have you seen my pearl?"

"You didn't put it in your hunting jacket did you? You do have a habit of not actually looking for lost items."

"No, I didn't put it in my jacket. I saw it on the night stand when I woke up, and before you say anything, I did search the room." Katniss replied with a huff.

"Don't worry, it will show up eventually." Peeta walked over and gave her a kiss, "I'm going into town to sort something out at the bakery. I'll be back later."

As Peeta walked out the front door, he slid his hand into his pocket and ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the pearl. He still remembered the night he gave her the pearl. That memory took a while for him to believe it was real.

The town has rebounded since both Katniss and Peeta moved back to district 12. Peeta had no intensions on going to the bakery, but instead, walked across the square and down a small side street. He stepped inside a small building and went up to the counter. He said hello to the shop owner in his friendly manner but then got straight to the point.

"Would I be able to have this set into a ring?" Peeta asked the jeweller as he pulled out Katniss' pearl and placed it on the counter.

"Of course! It will be much easier for Katniss to find now won't it?" The middle aged man said.

"Actually, she's looking for it right now," Peeta said with a grin. "When will it be ready?"

"By tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Would you like any other gem set in the ring also?"

"No thank you just the pearl." And with that, Peeta left the shop.

He stopped by the bakery to pick up some cheese buns and a small cake for tonight's dinner. When he arrived home, he discovered that Katniss had turn the place upside down looking for her pearl. Peeta kept reassuring her that she will find it. They ate rabbit stew and cheese buns for dinner. While Katniss was eating the cake, Peeta cleaned up her attempt to find the pearl.

The next morning, he woke up to find Katniss gone. He checked the closest to find her hunting jacket and shoes were missing. She was out hunting. _Good_, Peeta thought, _I'll have time to do everything._ He strolled into town and headed for the Jewellery shop.

"Ah, just finished it." The man exclaimed. He picked up a ring with Katniss' pearl placed on top. The pearl was set in a gold band, and on the inside was a tiny flame design so small Peeta had to hold the ring up to his nose to see the details.

"Thank you very much." Peeta handed the man a handful of coins.

"Good luck with everything," The man replied as Peeta walked out the front door. His next stop was to the market, where he was going to buy the ingredients to make the lamb stew with dried plums. After purchasing the dried plums, he headed home carrying the supplies and a small box bumping against his led with every step he took.

It didn't take him long to prepare the meal because he had cooked it so many time for Katniss. By the time Katniss was back form hunting, the table was set with two candles on either side.

"Well hello there, had a good day hunting?" Peeta asked her as she walked into the kitchen. Before she could answer, he kissed her on the lips.

"I shot a rabbit and a squirrel, but took them over to Greasy Sae." Katniss replied while taking off her jacket and slinging it over the back of a chair. "I am smelling what I think I smell?"

"You mean your favourite stew with dried plums, then yes. Sit down, its almost done." Even though she was told to sit down, Katniss walked around to the stove and tasted the stew. "Sit down before you eat it all," Peeta told her.

"Fine." Katniss sat down at the table. A minute later, Peeta arrived with two plates piled high with rice, the lamb stew and extra dried plums.

They ate dinner while chatting about upcoming events. Annie was arriving next week with her son to visit the couple; In a month's time, Katniss and Peeta were going out to District 4 to visit Katniss' mother. When they were finished, Katniss insisted on clearing the table. She joined Peeta at the table while bring the leftover cake from yesterday.

"Katniss, I need to ask you something." Peeta said while taking her hand, "I've loved you since we were kids. I've never looked at another girl in the same way. I thought I would loose you when we were 16, but I didn't. I thought I would loose you when we were 17, but I didn't. I lost you after they hijacked me, but still I never truly lost you. I want you to be the one who tells me real for the rest of my life," Peeta when down on one knee and pulled out the small box containing the ring with Katniss' pearl, "will you marry me?"

"Peeta," Katniss breathed and slid off the chair to kneel on the floor in front of him. She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, "yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to review. :D


End file.
